


Hurry Up Dot!

by JustAboveInsanity



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: DOT - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Howlite (mentioned), Laz, Redemption AU, Sodalite (mentioned), completely fluffy in every way I sweAR, gemling, gemling AU, set in the future!, suggestion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4759628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAboveInsanity/pseuds/JustAboveInsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick one shot based on a suggestion someone made on my FF account!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurry Up Dot!

**Author's Note:**

> This is,, so cute omg.  
> I love gemlings.  
> They're so tiny and adorable.  
> <3

Tiny blue feet thundered their way down the hall, carrying a small creature forward within seconds. The first little gemling was followed by another soon after, though the second one let out a small squeak of unease as they unsteadily flew around.

 

"W-whoah! Laz, slow down!" the green gemling yelled out, knees drawn to their chest as they tried not to crash to the floor.

 

"Oh come on Dot! If we don't hurry we're gonna miss her!" Laz replied, turning to glare back at the gem behind her.

 

Instead a small squeal left her mouth, eyes going wide before their sibling flew straight into them. The two tumbled across the floor in a heap, Dot screaming fearfully and Laz laughing between silent yelps of pain.

 

The two slowly rolled to a stop, panting heavily before dragging themselves back to their feet.

 

"Okay, maybe we SHOULDN'T do that. If we keep running into each other mom's gonna leave without saying goodbye!"

 

Dot's eyes widened at that, and she quickly grabbed her sibling's hand and started dragging her forward.

 

The two burst out of the Inner Sanctum while panting like dogs, diving for the door.

 

They ran past the other Crystal Gems as they moved along, Steven turning to wave at them.

 

"She's still out there, guys! Hurry up!"

 

Laz signalled a response with her free hand before they slipped out onto the beach, Laz extending her flimsy water wings while Dot took to the air with her fingers. They could see their mothers off in the distance, facing the ship that would cart one of them away for a few weeks.

 

"MOMMMMM! WAIT!" Dot yelled out, giving a small oomph before her fingers gave way and she tumbled into the sand.

 

The blue gemling chuckled at her sister, but soon came crashing down as well, not having enough experience with her water wings. The two looked over at each other before shaking the sand off of themselves, opting to charge forward across the sun warmed terrain.

 

Peridot and Lapis had turned to face their gemlings, Lapis smiling softly at Dot's attempt to reach them and Peridot chuckling about how one day Laz would be as good at flying as her mother was.

 

Soon the gemlings reached their parents, both of them leaping up on Peridot with little mewls of joy.

 

"Promise you'll come back soon!" Laz barked out, clinging to the taller green gem with a tight hug.

 

"And promise you'll send us some footage of Homeworld?" Dot asked quietly, rubbing her head under her mother's chin like a cat.

 

Peridot smiled at the two before ruffling their hair with her fingers, giving a short lived laugh when they both squeaked in protest.

 

"Alright, alright. I promise! You little clods play nice for mommy, okay?"

 

Laz and Dot nodded their agreement, clinging onto Lapis when Peridot gently handed them over.

 

"Stay safe, and be sure to send Soda and Howlite my regards? I know you'll find a way to see them eventually." Lapis said with a smile, giving her lover a gentle peak on her gem.

 

"I will. No one's going to challenge the new, PEACEFUL leader of Homeworld now are they?" Peridot gave Lapis a kiss on the cheek in turn before she started meandering into the ship, turning back to wave at her family as the door slowly closed. "You'll hear from me soon, I promise. Bye!"

 

The three gems left on the shore waved until the ship started soaring off, watching with awe as it rocketed into the atmosphere.

 

"Do you think we'll be able to go to Homeworld one day?" Dot asked quietly, climbing up Lapis' arm until she settled in an ocean of dark blue hair.

 

"One day, but first Peridot's going to fix it up," came the humming response, Lapis smiling up at the tiny green gemling before turning to walk back towards the house. "Who's up for a trip to the arcade with Steven before we go back into the temple?"

 

"Me!" Laz and Dot replied at once, bursting out into a fit of laughter with their eagerness.

 

Steven was sure to have his hands full.


End file.
